Harry Potter and the Scarred Strangers
by i r o n key
Summary: Harry Potter has always thought that he was the only one that carried the burden of being connected to Voldemort through a small scar. However, a recurring dream and strange transfer students help him discover that he was very wrong.HG. R
1. Summer's End

Disclaimer: If it sounds familiar, I don't own it.

Claimer: I do own Jewels and everyone in her group except Gemini, who's my friend's character. (But I have obtained permission to use Gemini in my story, so I'm not breaking any laws.)

Ch. 1- Summer's End

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the wall in front of him. It was nearly 3 a.m., but he was too excited to sleep.

"Only six more hours," he thought aloud. "Six hours 'til I can get out of this place and go to the Burrow. Six hours 'til I say good-bye to the Dursley's for the final time. Six hours 'til I apparate and leave a large chunk of my troubles behind."

The next thing Harry knew he was in a graveyard. All around him were the tombstones of his family and friends. To his right was Ron's and behind him was Hermione's. Then he saw Fred's and George's side by side followed by Cho's and Ginny's.

Suddenly, Harry heard a girl screaming and someone's malicious laugh. He ran toward the sound until he saw the girl before him and a hooded figure standing in front of her. A boy appeared next to Harry, gave him a meaningful look. They both got out their wands and on the count of three yelled '_Stupify'._ The figure fell and the girl scrambled to her feet and pulled out her wand. She gave Harry and the other boy a weak smile.

"Alright," she said, "on the count of three. One...two...three!!"

Then the three of them yelled together, "_Avada Kedarva!!"_

Harry woke up drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. His mind was racing. He could not believe what he had just dreamed.

"Me? Using an unforgivable curse? And _Avada Kedarva_ too?" he thought. "No way it was just a stupid dream."

But as he dressed he could not help but wonder if it really was just a dream.

A sharp yell from Uncle Vernon brought Harry back to planet earth.

"Boy!! Get down here!" he yelled.

Harry could not help but notice the unusual cheerfulness in his voice. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig, who was asleep in her cage, and scrambled down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Here. Your aunt made you some toast for the road. The three of us would like to say good-bye and anything else dear?"

"I believe you covered it, Vernon."

And without any further ado Harry disapparated. A second later Harry found himself on top of Mrs. Weasly's kitchen table.

"Sorry 'bout that Mrs. Weasley. I still haven't quite got the hang of apparating yet. It's a miracle I passed the test."

"That's quite alright, dear. Ron is having some trouble too. I picked up your books in Diagon Alley yesterday. Your booklist was sent here."

Harry repaid Mrs. Weasley despite her polite objections and then ran up to Ron's room.

"Still packing, Ron?"

"Yep. Could you give me a hand mate?"

"Your mum said your having some trouble apparating too."

"Some?" Harry turned to see Ginny in the doorway. "He ended up in Belgium twice yesterday."

"Actually," said Ron, "it happened a third time. I tried to apparate to the lavatory, since is so close and all, and I ended up in Belgium. But I was in a lavatory, in Belgium. A Belgium bathroom –er-I think."

Ginny started laughing like crazy and Harry could hear her even when she was downstairs. Ron proceeded to turn bright red.

Forty-five minutes later Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express chatting excitedly.

"This is it you guys, our final year! Sorry, Ginny. I hope the Let's-blow-our-homework-off-boys finally take school seriously." said Hermione.

"We will," said Ron defensively.

"Hey where's Neville?" asked Harry.

"I dunno. I hope Looney -er- Luna," said Ron at Ginny's glare, "doesn't show."

But at that precise moment both Luna and Neville walked into the compartment, just as the train took off.

"Hey," said Luna, "want to meet the transfer students?"

"What transfer students?" asked Ron and Harry together.


	2. Many Meetings

Claimer and Disclaimer: Ditto to the previous ones.

Ch.2- Many Meetings

Everyone followed Luna to the very last compartment at the end of the train. Luna knocked on the door twice before speaking. For once, she was not in a dreamy state and appeared as alert as Hermione.

"Hey you guys, wanna meet my friends?"

"Whatever," returned a rather gruff voice.

Everyone squeezed into the now crowded compartment. Harry looked around and saw two rather intimidating guys and four almost equally intimidating girls.

"Hey," said a girl who was definitely the least frightening of the group, "I'm Jewels."

Jewels looked around at the rest of the group and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'hello, say something.' After a few very long and awkward moments of silence she continued, obviously defeated.

"Okay then. Next to me is Blaze."

Blaze nodded and then shot a rather nasty look at Ron, who had been staring at Jewels the whole time. Ron turned red and shifted his gaze to the window, which seemed to please Blaze.

"Across from me is _Christina_."

Christina frowned, making her already scary appearance even scarier. Harry shivered when he looked at her. Maybe it was all the piercings. "Call me Chris. Please."

"Now you talk," said Jewels, obviously annoyed. "Anyways, next to Chris is the dynamic duo, Gemini and Taurus."

Gemini smiled brightly for a brief second and then began staring out the window blankly. Taurus, who was not as nearly as daunting now that Harry saw him up close, waved awkwardly and mumbled a hello.

"And last, but not least-to herself, that is- is Eve."

Eve reminded Harry of Cho, except for the fact that Cho was not as evil looking.

"Harry Potter, isn't it? I must say I have been waiting quite a while to meet you," said Eve in a voice so sweet that it took Harry and the others by surprise.

"Er...uh, nice to meet you. Um, this is my friend Ron, then Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and you already know Luna."

"Yeah," said Blaze (Harry recognized his voice as being the one that answered Luna), "she was the only one with enough guts to approach us."

"I really don't see why everyone is so afraid of you. I think you're all very nice." Luna replied.

"Well, I guess you could say our reputation precedes us," answered Taurus. He and Blaze exchanged grins.

Suddenly, Gemini sat straight up at looked at Harry. Then she went into a dreamlike state and said in a rather deep voice, _"THE BOY WHO LIVED SHALL BE JOINED BY THE OTHERS WHO ARE AS HE IS. TOGETHER THEY SHALL DEFEAT THE SNAKE USING WHAT NEARLY DESTROYED HIM BEFORE. HOWEVER, TRAITORS LIE IN THEIR MIDST AND THEY SHALL TRY TO PREVENT THE DEMISE OF THEIR LORD. BEWARE, TRUST NO ONE, OR DOOM SHALL BEFALL ON ALL." _

Harry and Ron gaped at Gemini, and then looked at the others. Everyone looked just as shocked except Taurus and Jewels.

"Taurus, wha...what happened?" Gemini asked weakly.

"You made another prophecy," he replied and then looked at the others. "We have seer blood in us. Gemini's the one who got the gift though."

"Really? Another?" asked Gemini. "What was this one about?"

"I'll tell you later Gemini," Jewels told her She glanced at Blaze, who appeared just as unnerved as she was. "I can't tell you in the present company."

Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation. The only part he had truly understood was the reference to himself. He finally caught Hermione's eye and gave her a questioning look. She mouthed the word 'later.'

"So, Gemini, had any other visions recently?" asked Ginny, who had been unusually silent up until this point.

"Actually, I have and it was about Harry too. Hey, Chris, you were there, right? How did it go?"

"Oh, _that one?_" she giggled. "It was something like 'He who survived shall fall in love with the flower he denied. Their love shall last even longer then they do.'

"So, Potter, who's the flower you denied?" questioned Blaze.

"No idea."

"I do," said Hermione.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know if the flower wants you to know yet."

"C'mon, Hermione, spill the beans," said Ron eagerly.

"Well if she and Harry are going to fall in love soon, I don't think there is any point in my telling you now."

"Will you at least tell me?" questioned Ginny.

"Later. It's okay if you know. In fact, I would have thought that you would be the first one to figure it out, seeing as you know the girl better than any of us."

"F-fine then, don't t-tell the r-rest of u-us," said Jewels in between giggles.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We better all change into our robes now. We'll be arriving soon."


	3. Sorting Surprises

**Claimer and Disclaimer: **Ditto to my ditto (ha ha)

**Ch 3- Sorting Surprises**

Half an hour later they were all shoving their trunks into the two nearest carriages.

"Firs' years o'er 'ere," called Hagrid, after enthusiastically greeting Harry and the rest.

"Cool horse thingy mabobers," remarked Taurus.

"You can see them?" asked Harry.

"Obviously," said Jewels.

"Who did you see die?"

Everyone got really quiet and Jewels looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Blaze gave Harry the really nasty look that Harry was beginning to assume was his trademark.

" Well," said Chris in a really quiet voice, "Jewels had a..."

"I can t-ell him my-self," said Jewels who was actually crying now. Blaze continued to glare at Harry while he tried to comfort her.

"My b-brother, Troy, who w-was a y-ear older than us, was r-really, well, brave and pretty daring. S-so one d-ay, when this group of muggle g-guys tried to-to grab Eve and me, he c-came t-to the rescue and one of them pulled out a gun...."

"They rest of us were down the street when Blaze heard the shot. We couldn't help Troy and no one else made it in time. He was just lying there, bleeding to death," added Chris.

Harry felt really bad. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you. Ron just stared at Jewels, apparently at a loss for words. Hermione and Ginny looked as if they were about to start crying. Neville was staring at his shoes.

"You know," said Luna quietly, "You'll still see him again, he isn't gone forever."

"I know."

"We have to go now," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "we'll see you guys inside."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny did not speak until they got inside.

"Wow, that has to be pretty tough," said Ron.

"No? Ya think?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Quiet, you guys, the first years are about to be sorted," said Hermione.

"Hermione, where do you think those transfer students are from," questioned Ron.

"America, _obviously_. You can tell by the way they talk. Although. Jewels looks as if she is of Hispanic descent, Eve of Asian, Blaze appears to be a combination..."

"Quiet, Hermione, the hat's about to sing."

"_I am the Sorting Hat_

_And though I may look old_

_I sort you into your rightful house_

_With out being told...."_

Harry did not pay attention to this year's song. He was too busy looking at Jewels, who had finally stopped crying. She and the others stood behind the first years, who all looked rather small next to them. The next thing Harry knew, McGonagall was calling out the first name. Marie Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry lost focus again, only applauding when someone was put into Gryffindor. Harry's stomach growled and he was relieved when the last first year, Gregory Zander, was put into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole Great Hall was quiet. He smiled and Harry could have sworn he winked in his direction.

"I would like to welcome all of our new students and those who are returning. Now, as I am sure most of you have noticed, we have six transfer students coming for their seventh year, so I ask all of you to hold tight while they are sorted and the feast will start immediately after they take their seats."

"Gemini Jane Evans."

Gemini sat down and the hat was placed on her head. After a few moments the Sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Harry and the others cheered enthusiastically as Gemini came and sat by them.

"Taurus K. Evans."

This time it was about thirty seconds before the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Taurus grinned as he sat down next to Gemini.

"Jewel S. Isadar."

Jewels looked slightly nervous as she took her seat. The hat appeared to frown and began arguing with itself.

"Hmm...very smart I see. Yes, _very_ smart. Not quite the Ravenclaw type though. Brave too, aren't you. Yes, you would do well in Gryffindor, but you are rather ambitious. Going places, this one. Hmm... you might do better in Slytherin than Gryffindor. This is a problem. Haven't had this much trouble since Potter. Hmm... very, very ambitious...Slytherin!"

The whole Slytherin table burst into applause. Gemini looked very disappointed but then told Ginny that had a feeling that Jewels would be put into a different house.

"Eve Ngoasi."

It was a matter of a second before the hat yelled "Slytherin!" There was another outburst of applause as Eve sat down next to Jewels.

"Christina Oppenlander."

Chris was also, to Gemini's dismay, put into Slytherin.

"Anthony 'Blaze' Porter."

"I guarantee that he is going to get put into Slytherin," said Taurus. Sure enough, Blaze took his seat next to Jewels a few seconds later.

"Well this really stinks," pouted Gemini.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping that Blaze would be in the same house as me," frowned Taurus. "Anyway, Harry, you're the Head Boy, and Hermione is the Head Girl, think you two could tweak a few rules? Or, not," he said at Hermione's frown.

"Do you guys play Quidditch?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, me, Jewels and Chris all play chasers, Taurus and Blaze play beaters, and Eve plays keeper," Gemini told him.

"Going to try out?" asked Ginny. "I'm a chaser, Harry is seeker, and Ron is keeper. All of our other teammates either finished their seventh year or couldn't keep playing because they got horrible grades last year."

"Sure, why not? Although, I'd hate to play against Jewels and Blaze. They're both really, really good," said Taurus. "One time Jewels scored five times in five minutes and Blaze knocked two guys off of their brooms at once."

"Hope they don't try out for the team," said Harry, "or else we might have a problem."

"I promise you, they will try out."

"Come on Harry, we have to show everyone where to go. See you all in the common room," said Hermione as she dragged Harry away from his steak and towards some lost first years.


	4. Common Room

Claimer and Disclaimer: Ditto to my ditto to my ditto (This is fun!) I know it doesn't seem like a Harry/Ginny fic yet, but it will so hang tight, okay?

Ch 4: The Common Room

"This way to the Gryffindor common room!" called Hermione. "You know, Harry, I really was quite surprised when I found out you were the Head Boy. This must be a Hogwarts first because I am almost positive that in _Hogwarts: A History_ I read that only prefects have a shot of becoming Head Boy or Girl. I don't want you to think that I'm not happy for you or anything of the sort, because I really am thrilled. I just wonder what made Dumbledore change his mind. Though, I must admit I was rather relieved it was you and not Malfoy..."

Harry tuned Hermione out as she rambled while they walked to the Gryffindor common room. She barely paused to take a breath before telling the portrait of the fat lady "_Arabian Bluescale_."

"Hermione? What's an Arabian Bluescale?" asked Neville.

"Oh it's a new type of dragon they found in Arabia. The specialists aren't quite sure, but they think it is a cross between..."

At that moment, Harry caught sight of Ron stumbling through the portrait hole with Gemini and Taurus close behind him.

"So you're related to those guys that own the joke shop? Awesome! They are practically my idols. Blaze and me have been ordering out of their catalogue for a while now. We both got out of class on several occasions thanks to their Skiving Snackboxes." Taurus continued to chatter happily with a slightly annoyed Ron. Gemini and Ginny were deep in a conversation about Quidditch and Neville was going upstairs with his now huge Mimbulus mimbltonia.

"So, Hermione, what did you make of that first prophecy?" asked Harry.

"Well, it sounds as if you aren't the only one that survived Voldemort. It also sounds as if you and those other people have the power to destroy him."

"Well, Gemini said that we will destroy him with what nearly killed him before. What exactly is that?"

"My guess is love, like Dumbledore told you. There is a possibility that she was referring to something else though..."

"What?"

"Er...the other thing it might be is, well, _Avada Kedarva_."

"You are joking, right?" said Harry. His heart pace quickened as Hermione shook her head. He was forced to remember that dream he had the previous night. _'It couldn't be,'_ he thought. _'It was just a stupid dream.'_

'_But almost all those other dreams I had did come true.'_

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying on the couch by the fire with several curious and slightly worried faces looking at him.

"Are you alright, Harry? You were talking to Hermione and then all the sudden you passed out."

It took Harry a minute before he could properly see Ginny's face and register the fact that she was talking to him.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. His scar was searing though. He looked at Ron and Hermione. "He's mad. Someone he thought was dead isn't."

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. They had understood perfectly who 'He' was.

"Uh, do you need anything, mate? Water, pillow, trip to Dumbledore's office?" asked Ron.

"No, I think I'll be alright. I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning."

"Night, Harry," Ginny called after him.

In the Slytherin common room, things were unusually quiet. Jewels was happily chatting with Malfoy, who made sure he was the first one introduced to the new girls. Suddenly a shout came from across the room.

"WHAT D'YA MEAN YOUR NAME IS BLAZE TOO!!!!"

There was a brief pause.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SPELLED DIFFERENTLY!! I DEMAND A TRANSFER TO A DIFFERENT HOUSE!!!! OR A DIFFERENT SCHOOL!!!"

"Blaze will you calm down!!" yelled Jewels. "It's not the end of the world!!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN SOMEONE ELSE STOLE MY NAME?!"

"HEY MAN!! I CAME TO HOGWARTS FIRST!!" yelled Blaise.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" roared Jewels and Draco simultaneously.

"Now that, was cool!" laughed Chris.

"You're so easily amused," said Eve as she rolled her eyes.

"And your point?" asked Chris.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CHANGE MY NAME?!" yelled Blaise.

"BLAZE!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BY ANTHONY!! THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME, AFTER ALL!!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!!"

"I have an idea!" yelled Draco. "Why don't the two of you just live with the fact that you have the same name?!"

"BUT, BUT, BUT..."

"I WAS HERE FIRST!! HE SHOULD HAVE TO CHANGE HIS NAME!!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!!!" shouted Draco.

"FINE!!! I'M GOING TO BED!!" yelled Blaze.

"You can't go to bed! I was going to go to bed!" argued Blaise.

"NOW YOU'RE COPYING MY ACTIONS TOO!!! GET YOUR OWN PERSONALITY!!! POSER!!"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Jewels and Draco, once again, simultaneously.

"You know, I'm kinda enjoying this," said Chris.

"I guess it is sorta amusing, isn't it?" asked Eve.


	5. Nighttime equals Nightmares

**Chapter 5: **Nighttime Nightmares

Claimer: I own Jewels, Blaze, etc., yatta yatta, so on and so forth... you know.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything else, except Gemini, who's my friend's (though I did make some modifications).

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. 'Sirius...no...my fault...help me... The scenes of that awful night flashed before his eyes and then, all of the sudden, were cut off. They were replaced with that other dream... It started off the same: a girl screaming, him running to her, the other guy at his side...then it skipped ahead. There they were facing the dark mass that had collapsed on the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, they raised their wands and yelled '_Avada Kedarva_.' There was a flash of brilliant green light and Harry awoke screaming.

"NOOOOO!!!"

"Harry, mate, are you all right?" asked an anxious Ron.

"Oh, the familiar sounds of being at Hogwarts," yawned Seamus.

"Shut it, Seamus," said Dean.

"I was just making a point."

"What did ya dream about this time, Harry?" asked Ron.

"It was this other dream I had once before...I'll tell you later..."

"Do you want me to get Professor McGonagall to take you to Professor Dumbledore?" questioned Neville.

"No...I'll be just fine..."

"Are you sure?" asked Dean.

"Yeah..." But Harry wasn't sure. How could he be after what Hermione had told him? He laid back and tried to go back to sleep, but his mind wandered. _'Who is the rose I denied in the past? Could it be Cho? No, she denied me, though I did deny her later...but I wouldn't exactly call her a rose..." _

Sorry this chapter is sooo short and took forever to post. I've had five essays due in the past few weeks. Hopefully my homework load will lighten.- Jewelz


	6. Stupid Schedules!

**Ch. 6: Stupid Schedules!!!!!!**

Claimer and Disclaimer: same as previous ones

The next morning, Harry stumbled out of bed, got dressed and went down to the common room.

"Hey Harry!! 'Bout time you got up! We're gonna get our schedules. Wanna come?" asked an overexcited Taurus. He was standing with Ron, Hermione, Gemini, and Ginny.

"Sure."

Meanwhile:

"OH CRAP!!!!"

"What's wrong, Jewels?" asked Draco.

"Look at my schedule!!"

"Hmm...Double Potions...Defense Against the Dark Arts.... Charms...Double Transfiguration....hmm...we have the same schedule...and every class except Charms is with those godforsaken Gryffindors! Just their way of saying 'Happy Monday!' but don't worry, all of those classes are pretty easy. Except Transfiguration, I swear McGonagall has something against me. And I can't stand the way she always lets Potter get away with everything."

"Are you going to train to be an Auror too?"

"Yep. And thanks to my father's.. er.. connections, I'm guaranteed to get in.

"OH CRAP!!!"

"What's your problem Blaze?" asked Eve.

"I have all of my stupid classes with none other than Let-me-steal-other-people's-names-boy!"

"A few words of advice," said Chris, "GET OVER IT!!"

"BUT...BUT..."

"Here we go again..." Eve said with her characteristic eye roll.

"OH CRAP!!" yelled Ron.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I have the exact same schedule as Taurus, who has almost the same schedule as Blaze, who has the same schedule as Jewels, who has the same schedule as Malfoy!!!"

"Let me see..."

(thirty seconds later)

"OH CRAP!!!"

"What? Do you have the same schedule too, mate?"

"Yep."

"What about Hermione?"

"She's in our Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, but that's it. She won't tell me her other classes, though. She wants to surprise us or something."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Hey! How are your schedules?" asked Ginny, who just walked up.

"Take a look for yourself," muttered Ron.

(thirty seconds later)

"OH CRAP!! Yours is almost as bad as mine!"

A moment later she was hailed by Luna and some other sixth years.

"Well, see ya around. 'Bye Harry."

She gave Harry a brilliant smile and walked away. Harry felt his heart beat faster. He watched her until he couldn't see her any more. He could've sworn she looked back at him... _'What's wrong with me? I mean, its Ginny after all...'_

Harry was called out of his deep thought by Ron.

"C'mon... we don't want to be late for Potions."

Sorry this one ended up being short too. I'll make the next one longer. For anyone who has reviewed yet...REVIEW!!!NOW!! I'm calm... - Jewelz


	7. Back 2 Books

Claimer: I own Connectorium, Jewels, Blaze, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

CH. 7- Back 2 Books

But first...

2 every 1: I'm not much of an e-mailer. Yeah, I'm weird ok! Geesh! Get off my back! Uh...er...um...hmm...yeah.... Just thought u might want 2 noe that 4 future reference...

Sabine Strohem-Moss- Thanks 4 reviewing. Glad ya like the new characters. And as 4 the prophecy, you're on the right track...

basest-8- Happy ya enjoyed it so far. I noe I didn't really spread out the characters much, but everyone's where they r 4 a reason. I guess I could've put Jewels in Ravenclaw, but the story wouldn't work out the same.

RiRiana- Thnx!

rachel132- I'm touched. tear so glad ya love it...

Sadz89- Sorry it took me so long 2 respond...been busy. I've hardly had enough time 2 update. And, yes, Harry is an idiot. lol... In fact, I'm gonna make him an idiot in all my stories, 'cuz he's just the idiot type...lol...

lennonesque-npaperbackwriter- it's been over 82 hours and 13 minutes... I'm waiting...c ya on Monday...

Lady Orical- Hey Lisa!! Uh...that's it.

2 anyone who reads my story: I try 2 update every weekend, but sometimes its hard 'cuz I have a TON of HW...Ne way, I'll _TRY_ 2 keep updating regularly...(yes, I do like 2 trail off like that a lot...)...hee hee...

And now..

**Ch 7- Back 2 Books**

"We haven't even started class yet and I'm already bored out of my mind. This is gonna be a fun year..." complained Eve.

"Oh shut up," yawned Chris.

Eve, Chris, Jewels, and Blaze were sitting in Snape's classroom with a few other Slytherins, waiting for class to start.

"Hey, there's Gem!" Jewels perked up at the sight of Gemini skipping (_literally_ skipping) into class.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, fiddly dee. There they are lying in a row, bum bum bum. Big ones, small ones, some the size of your head!! Uh... umm... do dee do dee do..."

"Gem. Don't ya think you're getting just a little too old to skip around singing that?" asked Jewels.

"Nope."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Taurus walked in and sat down across from the others.

"Hey Blaze! Any.. uh.. _plans_, yet?" asked Taurus.

"I'm working on something."

"Class," Snape, who had just walked in, began.

"Talk to ya later, Blaze."

"Today we will be working on a special and _extremely_ difficult potion called _Connectorium_. Can anyone tell me what _Connectorium_ allows a person to do?"

"Harry, you should know this! I told you about _Connectorium_ a hundred times last year!" said Hermione as her hand shot up in the air.

"Huh? Really? Guess I forgot..."

"Does she really think we actually listen to her?" whispered Harry to Ron.

"Apparently."

"Does anyone besides Miss Granger have any clue what I'm talking about? Yes, Miss..."

"Isadar."

"Miss Isadar, would you be so kind as to enlighten the class?"

"_Connectorium_ is a potion that allows a person to penetrate the mind of another person without a wand and without the other person being aware."

"Thank you. Now get with a partner." Snape flicked his wand. "Instructions are on the board and you will find everything that you need in that cabinet on the right. This will take you the rest of the class time to finish. You may begin."

"Hermione. Would you be my partner, please," begged Ron. "I don't even know how I got into this class. I think I made a mistake that actually made my O.W.L potion right, or something and by some miracle I passed last year... but I still need help!"

"Oh, fine. Harry do you think you will be able to manage?"

"No, but I'll give it a shot anyway."

"Hey, Harry, could I be your partner since my annoying brother ditched me?" asked Gemini.

"Sure."

(meanwhile)

"Eve, would you, uh.. be my partner?" blushed Taurus.

"Uh, I _guess_ so, as long as you don't knock the potion all over me like last time."

"So, that leaves three of us," said Chris.

Malfoy came walking towards them.

"Hey Draco," smiled Jewels.

"Hey. Would you be my partner?" he asked Jewels.

"Make that two of us," Chris grinned.

"Sure," Jewels replied as she got up and followed Draco across the classroom to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. He cleared his throat and shot Crabbe a look. Surprisingly, Crabbe understood him and he and Goyle got up and moved.

"Hey, why were you guys talking to those Gryffindors?" Draco asked Jewels, "I know you're new and all, but it isn't hard to tell that Slytherins are mutual enemies with pretty much everyone else."

"Well, the four of us have been friends with Gemini and Taurus since our diaper days and we aren't going to let our being in two different houses ruin our friendship."

"Sure. It's just that, we kinda have a rep to keep up as Slytherins. We're supposed to make fun of all the other houses and _refuse_ to associate with them."

"Whatever. Would you grab the powdered newt?"

"Er...sure."

"Taurus. _Taurus_!" whispered Blaze rather loudly.

"What?" he asked as he turned to face Blaze, only to be hit in the head with the piece of crumpled parchment Blaze had just thrown.

"Sorry."

Taurus opened the parchment and grinned. "Fireworks too?" he asked Blaze. "Me like."

"I thought you would," grinned Blaze. "It would be ready tomorrow if I had everything I needed. How long do mail orders take?"

"I dunno."

"Mr. Porter, would you shut your trap?" Snape asked as he passed by Blaze and Chris.

"Yeah, Blaze. Why don't you shut your trap and give me a hand? I'm doin' all the work here," added Chris.

"Fine."

"Well, that went rather well," said Hermione after class. "I was able to penetrate Ron's mind and learn some rather interesting things."

"Oh, shut it, Hermione," Ron snarled.

"Are you two going to start at each other already?" cut in Harry.

"No," they replied together.

"So, how did you and Gemini do?" asked Hermione.

"Good. I got into her mind pretty quickly. You should see some of the pranks Blaze and Taurus have pulled off on her," he laughed. "They might be the next Fred and George."

"Oh, goodie," Hermione said _very_ sarcastically. "Come on. We don't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm dying to see who our new professor is."

When they reached the classroom, they saw Ginny rushing out.

"Hey, guys. You won't believe who our professor is! Anyway, I have to go. See you around," she said quickly before rushing in the direction they just came from.

"What does she mean, we won't believe who our professor is?" Harry asked. He stopped abruptly, causing Hermione and Ron to run into him. A familiar and tired looking face smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry."

"P-professor Lupin?"


	8. WhaWhat?

Claimer: You know the drill

Disclaimer: Ditto

Hey!!! I'm taking a poll. Would you rather see Hermione as an Obliviator or have her constantly switch jobs(i.e. Go from Obliviator, to Auror, to Healer, to ministry official, to teacher) Vote when you review!!!!!

**Ch 8- Wha…What?**

"P-Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Wha..how…but you're in the-the…and we're in the middle of a…a... how…wha…what?" stammered a baffled Harry.

"Well, you see, Harry, I had some—er—free time, so I took this position when Dumbledore offered it to me," he replied unconvincingly.

"But—but we're in the middle of a war!" Harry said loudly, despite his attempt to whisper.

"Everything will be explained in good time. Now, would you three please take your seats so that I may begin class?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the only three empty seats as Lupin addressed the class.

"This year we will go over several defensive spells along with the N.E.W.T material. Everyone here must be able to protect his or herself from whatever may be out there after you leave Hogwarts. One of the most important things you will learn this year is how to create a Patronus…"

Despite his efforts to concentrate, Harry found his mind wandering. _'What is going on? Everyone in the Order are always talking about how busy they are. How could Lupin have free time?'_

Later that day, on his way to Transfiguration, Harry had his first encounter of the year with Draco.

"Potter, so _good _to see you," he said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I hope you had a wonderful summer, since its bound to be one of your last."

"Malfoy! Its so good to see that you finally got a decent hair cut that doesn't make your egg head look as _nearly_ as big as it is," replied Harry with a grin.

Draco's scowl deepened and Ron suppressed a laugh. "You think you're the big man on campus don't you, Potter? Well, don't expect any of us to start bowing down to you any time soon. If the dungheads here aren't as half as dumb as they look, their bound to figure out that you're as conceited and pompous as Macmillan."

"Did you know that you're about a year and three months behind everyone else? People stopped calling me things like that at the end of our fifth year. Though I suppose you're incapable of creating your own insults, so you have to steal the old ones."

At this, Ron broke out in laughter.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Weasley. You know I could beat you in a duel any day, that is , when you aren't hiding behind Potter."

A second later, all three guys whipped out their wands, only to have them knocked out of their hands by Hermione and Jewels.

"You three are soooo immature," said Jewels as she summoned Draco's wand with her ebony one.

"Harry, you really should try to be more responsible now that you're the Head Boy," scolded Hermione.

"C'mon, Draco, we're going to be late for Transfiguration," said Jewels.

"Give me my wand back first!"

"I'll give it back when we're in class."

"You're worse than my mother!" Harry head Draco say as he followed Jewels down the corridor.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"C'mon, Ron, you remember the first time we were late for Transfiguration." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" questioned Ron.

"Er-uh-nowhere…well, _somewhere_….I have to go," she blurted out before hurrying down the corridor on their left.

"What's with her?" asked Ron.

"I told you she's being secretive," replied Harry as they walked into Transfiguration.

He saw a familiar tabby cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. He failed to notice, however, that it lacked markings around its eyes. Ron elbowed Harry and winked.

"That was bloody brilliant, Professor—Tonks?!" said Ron as Professor McGonagall turned into an obviously younger woman with pink hair.

"Wotcher, Harry, Ron… Bet you're surprised to see me! I'm acting as Minerv—I mean, Professor McGonagall's T/A. Did you like the new trick I learned?"

"Uh…yeah…" said Ron.

"You two better sit down now," said Tonks at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Good morning class," said McGonagall briskly as she walked to the front of the classroom. "I trust you have all met our new T/A, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks winced at the sound of her first name. "Call me Tonks, please."

McGonagall gave her usually, beginning-of-the-term lecture. Harry wondered why Tonks was at Hogwarts, because she was in the Order too.

'_Maybe Hermione will know,'_ thought Harry. He decided he would bring it up at supper.

That evening, supper was even louder than normal. Most of the students could sense that something was wrong. After all, Lupin was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tonks was McGonagall's T/A, and that afternoon Moody and Kingsley had stopped by.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what's going on?" Harry asked after he and Ron told her about the visitors.

"I don't know…"

Gemini came skipping up to them, singing 'I Have a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts.'

"Gem! Would you stop? Its really embarrassing, and you know I don't get embarrassed easily," said Taurus.

"In this order; No, too bad, and oh really? What about the time in Paris…" started Gemini.

"Okay, that's enough!"

"Taurus. Are you and Gemini still going to try out for the Quidditch team on Saturday?" asked Ron.

" Duh!" Gemini and Taurus both replied.

"Great! I'm the captain. What positions do you normally play again?"

"I play chaser and Taurus plays beater."

"Excellent!"

Meanwhile:

"Hey, Draco! You're the Quidditch team captain, right?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, do you guys want to try out? We need chasers and a keeper. What positions do you play?"

"Jewels and I play chasers, Eve plays keeper, and Blaze plays beater."

"Blaze, would you consider playing chaser?" asked Draco.

"Whatever," he grunted in reply.

"Looks like we might have our team," smirked Draco.

Almost a week later the Slytherin Quidditch team (comprised of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Jewels, Blaze, Chris, and Eve) sat laughing their heads off as they watched the Gryffindors practice.

"This is beautiful!" laughed Draco as he wiped tears of joy out of his eyes. "I wonder h-how A-bercombie an-and Creevy g-got on the t-t-team," he studdered between laughs.

They finally calmed down and continued to watch. Eve wore an evil smirk on her face as her eyes followed Harry.

Their laughter was renewed as Colin Creevey and Euan Abercombie collided.

"We a-are s-s-so going t-t-o win this y-year," said Draco.


	9. Designer Quills

Claimer: Same as before.....uhhhh......yeah.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related characters, and yatta yatta yatta.

Why isn't anyone voting? Vote darn it!!! Would you rather see Hermione as an Obliviator, or have her be undecisive and constantly change her mind? Now vote!!!!

3 JewelzRulz

**Ch. 9- Designer Quills**

The first month of school passed, and the new students got into the flow of Hogwarts.

"Hey!! Did ya guys see the notice board?" asked Eve.

"No....why?" answered Chris.

"'Cuz it says that the first Hogsmede weekend is next weekend."

" Your kidding!!! Blaze still hasn't paied me back!!! I lent him most of my money a few weeks ago. Darn it!!"

"He borrowed from you too!!" exclaimed Jewels.

"Yeah. He said he and Taurus needed some gold for some project or something like that."

"You idiots!!! They're probably planning another prank. You just financed something that's gonna cause us all misery," said a very irritated Eve.

Just then Blaze and Taurus walked by with a lengthy checklist. "Fireworks?" asked Blaze

"Check," replied Taurus.

"Dungbombs?"

"Check."

"Year supply of Skiving Snackboxes?"

"Check." And with that Taurus began rolling up the parchment. "This is going to be great!" he laughed.

"So how are we gonna make some gold?" asked Chris.

"I dunno....unless....that's it!" yelled Jewels.

"What's it?" asked Chris.

"Remember yesterday in Potions? All the girls loved the quills that you made."

"So?"

"So, couldn't we make a bunch and pass them off as designer quills?"

Chris thought about it. "Jewels….I love that sneaky mind of yours," she finally said with a smile.

The next day:

"Okay," started Jewels, "Chris, you and Eve will be in charge of making the quills, Blaze, you can advertise…"

"I'd be glad to. The ladies love me," Blaze cut in.

"Whatever. And Draco and I will sell them."

"Okay, Chris, how much does it cost to make one quill?" asked Draco.

"Uhhh….like four Sickles or something like that."

"And how much are they worth?"

"Probably another four."

"So add two more, just for a little extra profit, and we're at ten, so that's how much we'll charge fellow Slytherins. As for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, let's charge them a Galleon because I don't like them. And Gryffindors a Galleon and two Sickles because I _really_ don't like them."

"Okay."

"We have one week until the first Hogsmede weekend, so let's sell those quills!" said Chris.

Five days later:

"Malfoy!! Isadar!! You jerks!! You ripped me off!!" yelled Parvati in their faces.

"And?" replied Draco.

"Just wait until I tell Professor McGonagall!" Minerva McGonagall just happened to pass the three at that moment. "Professor McGonagall!! Professor McGonagall!!!" called Parvati.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I paied a Galleon and two Sickles for a quill that I bought from Draco, and I found out that my sister only paied a Galleon for the exact same one!" she whined.

"Is this true?" she asked Malfoy sharply.

"Uhh.." He started to panic. Luckily Jewels cut in.

"Do you have any proof?" she asked Parvati.

"Well…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Patil, but we cannot be held responsible for you carelessness with your money." She turned to Professor McGonagall. "As you can see, see has no proof that the alleged sale took place, and I don't believe we can be charged for something we did not do, can we?"

"Watch your tone, Miss Isadar. I'm sorry, Parvati, but there is nothing I can do without any proof. I shall see you all later in class," McGonagall said briskly, and then went on her way.

"But…but…" stammered Parvati.

"First rule in buisness, always get everything in writing," smirked Jewels.

"But…"

Jewels and Draco continued on laughing their heads off, leaving Parvati standing there looking confused.

Ok, u read the chapter, now vote!!!

JewelzRulz


	10. Hogsmede Horrors

Disclaimer/Claimer: Oh, you know.

**Ch. 10- Hogsmede Horrors**

The first Hogsmede weekend arrived and Harry and Ron could not have been more excited. Instead of dressing as slow as humanly possible, like they normally did, they were up in a flash and waiting for Hermione in the Common Room in a matter of minutes.

"There you are Hermione!" said Ron. "You were taking forever getting ready."

"C'mon! Let's go!" said Harry eagerly.

"What's the matter with you two? You're acting as if this is going to be the last Hogsmede weekend of the year," Hermione said crossly. She obviously wasn't much of a morning person.

"Hey, mate, check out the notice board," Ron said to Harry.

A large piece of parchment that read 'School Dances' in big, bold letters had been put up next to the Quidditch season schedule.

"School dances? What's with that?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore is probably just trying to relive some of the tension everyone has, what with the war and all," replied Hermione.

They looked closely at the list. There was to be a Halloween dance, a Christmas dance, a Winter Formal, a Valentine's Day dance, a Sadie Hawkins dance, an end-of-the-term dance, and a Graduation dance for the seventh years.

"That's a bit much, don't you think? I mean, how does Dumbledore figure all these dances are going to relieve tension? Didn't he consider the fact that some guys might have some trouble asking girls?" complained Ron.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about the Sadie Hawkins dance," offered Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, that really helps."

"Well, why do you find it so hard to ask a girl anyway? It's not as if we bite. Just go up to the girl you want to ask, and get it over with. It really can't be all that bad," responded Hermione.

"Easy for you to say. You only have to ask a guy once. _Once._ I have to find seven dates." Ron groaned at the thought. " I don't even know who to ask."

Harry fought hard to suppress a grin. He knew very well that Ron had admired Hermione since their fourth year. Come to think of it, he figured Ron probably started liking her before then. He pondered this on his way to breakfast, Ron and Hermione bickering behind him. Upon reaching the Great Hall, the three sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate as quickly as possible.

"Let's go," Harry said as soon as they had finished eating. On their way out, Flich stopped Harry and, to Harry's amusement, sniffed him before letting him out.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"He's been doing that every Hogsmede weekend since our fifth year when someone told him that I was ordering dungbombs," said Harry.

"What a nutcase," grinned Ron before resuming his argument with Hermione.

An hour later, when Ron and Hermione still hadn't finished arguing, Harry lost it.

"That's it!" he yelled as he slammed down his butterbeer. "Ron, you know you like Hermione, and Hermione, you know you like Ron. So why don't you two go together and be done with it?!"

"Okay," said a scarlet Ron.

"Why not?" smiled Hermione, who had turned slightly pink.

"So all these years…you really did like me?" Ron asked Hermione. She nodded slowly, and a huge grin broke out on Ron's face.

"So, Harry, who are you going to ask?" asked Hermione with a small smile.

Harry turned red. He knew who he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if her could get enough guts to ask her.

"Oh…I don't know…"

Hermione, sensing major discomfort, changed the subject.

"When d'you think Ginny will get here with her new boyfriend?" asked Hermione. Major mistake.

"What new boyfriend?" yelled Ron and Harry together.

A few tables over, Pansy, Lavender and Parvati sat in disguise. They had met to plan a conspiracy, and didn't want anyone to recognize them.

"I hate that Jewels girl," complained Pansy through gritted teeth. "Ever since she came here, she's been getting all of Draco's attention."

"Well, we hate her friend Gemini," said Lavender. "Just because she's a Seer, she's now Trelawney's favorite instead of us."

"I hate that Jewels girl too," added Parvati. "When Malfoy ripped me off on a quill, she came up with excuses, just because I didn't have any proof, and McGonagall let them off."

"I say we join forces and plot their downfall," said Pansy. "Are you two in or not?"

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other for a second. "We're in," replied Lavender.

Jewels, Chris and Eve wandered around Hogsmede.

"So…what d'you guys want to do?" asked Chris.

"I dunno," said Jewels.

"Oooooh…. let's go in Honeydukes…. I've been craving chocolate frogs," said Eve.

"Somebody has her you-know-what," teased Chris before following Eve and Jewels into Honeydukes.

"I'm gonna stock up. I ran out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans weeks ago. And I'm in the mood for some fudge," said Jewels.

Twenty minutes later, the three girls walked out of Honeydukes weighted down with about twenty bags. "On to Three Broomsticks. I promised Gemini we'd meet her in there," said Jewels. They managed, with some difficulty, to get into the pub and seated at a table. Gemini burst in a few moments later.

"Where are Blaze and Taurus?" asked Chris.

"Buying out Zonko's, or at least attempting to," replied Gemini.

"What's up?" asked Jewels, sensing that something was wrong.

"Uhh….nothing…..umm…er…well, have you heard about Malfoy yet?"

"What about Draco?" asked Jewels, trying to mask the concern in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Tell me right now before I'm forced to jinx you," said Jewels fiercely.

Gemini didn't have time to respond before Draco came walking in Three Broomsticks, one arm around none other than Ginny Weasley. "No…" whispered Jewels and she bit her lip.

Harry spotted the couple and stared in disbelief. Ron looked as if he was about to clobber Malfoy any second, when the two walked over towards their table.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. Her simple remark was met by a few moments of silence.

"Hey," said Harry slowly.

Malfoy caught Harry's eye and gave him a smirk that obviously said '_Got the girl you wanted, didn't I?'_

"Well, see you around," said Ginny and she and Draco walked away. Ron and Hermione were as shocked as Harry and they just stared at each other for quite some time.

"Well…." said Hermione.

"I'll kill him," said Ron. "_Kill _him!" He started to get up, but Hermione shoved him back into his chair.

"Don't, Ron," pleaded Hermione. Harry just sat there staring. _'I just might help Ron,' _he thought.

Draco and Ginny walked over to where Jewels was sitting. "Hey," said Draco.

"Hey," replied Jewels coolly.

"You guys know Ginny, right?"

There were a few murmurs of assent followed by silence.

"So….you don't mind if we join you, do you?" asked Draco.

"No," said Jewels with a fake smile.

"So, Jewels," Draco whispered as he sat between her and Ginny, " you don't mind my dating Ginny, do you?"

"Why should I care who you date?" asked Jewels using every ounce of Slytherin in her to hide her feelings. Draco's face fell.

"Ohh…er…okay then."

"I'm gonna see Blaze over at Zonko's," said Jewels, putting a little too much emphasis on her friend's name. She gathered her bags and rose. "See you all later," she added and walked calmly out of the pub, leaving Draco and Ginny amongst three glaring girls.

A/N: So…wha'd ya think? Hated it , loved it, something in between? Tell me any response in a review. Oh yeah….VOTE!!!! I've only had 1 vote so far. I NEED MORE!!! Now VOTE!!

JewelzRulz


	11. Duels

Claimer/Disclaimer: Same as the first ten.

**Ch. 11- Duels**

Halloween approached and Harry started worrying about finding a date for the dance. He had wanted to ask Ginny, but that wasn't going to happen now that she was dating Draco, so his choices were to go with someone he had no desire to go with, or not go. He pondered the dilemma a while, unable to choose. In Transfiguration, Ron wasn't of any help.

"Well…. you could go with Parvati again," he suggested.

"She has a date."

"Lavender?"

"She has a date too."

"Well, you don't have to go with a Gryffindor, you could always ask a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, but I really won't know them as well…"

"Come on!!! It's a date! It's not as if you're asking them to marry you!"

"I don't remember you being all brave before I got you and Hermione to go together!!"

Harry's mild outburst got Ron to shut up. Harry sat there and concentrated on getting his hair to change color. Ron had gotten his to go a bit lighter, but it was barely noticeable. So far Harry had only gotten his to turn blonde in the front.

"I wish McGonagall would let us change each other's hair. It would be a lot easier if we could see what we're doing…"

"Well, we better master this soon," said Ron, " because next week we're going to start transfiguring our noses."

"Why?"

"Because McGonagall said so."

"Right."

Class ended and Ron and Harry wandered over to the library. They found Hermione seated with approximately twenty books open around her.

"Don't tell me that you're already starting to study for N.E.W.T.s," teased Ron.

Hermione glared at him, then continued to read. "What are you reading anyway?" asked Ron. He grabbed the nearest volume. "Obliviation: What You Need to Know to Succeed? Since when are you training to be and Obliviator and why are you reading these now? These are the books you read during training." Ron looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well, I might as well tell you two, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ else. Dumbledore got a Ministry official to come and train me now, so when we graduate, I'll be nearly done with training and I could start working sooner. But don't say _anything_ to anyone else. Dumbledore isn't supposed to be doing this."

"Hey, no fair," said Harry, "that means you'll be done training years before Ron and I are. And I thought you were going to be an Auror so you could work with Ron and me."

"Obliviators often work with Aurors when they are sent out to do stuff like investigate odd magical accidents, just in case any Muggles were near."

"Fine then," pouted Ron.

"Did you two talk to Ginny lately?" asked Hermione.

"No," Ron and Harry replied with frowns.

"Will you two stop? I know Malfoy isn't exactly Ginny's best boyfriend choice, but there's nothing you can do, so get over it! Anyway, I was going to tell you that she said that her and Malfoy's relationship isn't going so well. She thinks he only asked her out to see how much Jewels likes him and-"

"The jerk! How dare he do that to my sister!" Ron cut in. He went on ranting until Madame Pince shut him up.

"Well if you would have just let me finish, I would have told you that Ginny is thinking about breaking up with him!" Hermione said in an irritated manner.

"Really?" asked Harry. He and Ron looked at each other and began jumping up and down with joy.

"They might break up! They might break up!" they chanted as they continued to jump. They looked exactly like the girls did every time one of their friends got asked out. "They might break up! They might break up..." All of the sudden, the two of them realized that they were jumping up and down like girls and stopped.

Ron cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "So…"

"Yeah," said Harry, shoving his hands in his pockets.

(A/N: I credit that part to lennonesquenpaperbackwriter)

Later that evening the sixth and seventh years gathered around for some friendly, non-competitive dueling between houses.

"Okay, who would like to volunteer to go first?" asked Dumbledore. Several hands shot up into the air. "How about Miss Weasley. Would anyone like to challenge her?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I would."

Harry looked over and saw that it was Jewels who had volunteered. "Poor Ginny," said Harry to Ron. "Jewels is going to kill her now that she's dating Malfoy."

"Now, girls, choose your seconds."

Ginny scanned the Gryffindors. "Harry Potter," she said.

Jewels turned around and looked at her gang. Harry heard her ask Chris where Blaze was before she turned around and stated that Eve would be her second.

"On the count of three. One…. two…. three!" shouted Dumbledore.

Jewels immediately let the first spell fly. Ginny barely had time to block it before Jewels yelled, "Serpensortia!!" The Slytherins cheered at the use of their favorite spell. Harry could tell that Ginny was having a difficult time. Jewels wasn't giving her a chance.

"Expelliarmus!" Jewels yelled. Ginny's wand went flying out of her hand. "Petrificus Totalus!!" Ginny didn't even reach the ground before Jewels sent her crashing into some tables. The crash was hard enough to knock Ginny out and Harry stepped in for her while she was carried to the Hospital Wing.

Jewels did not let up for Harry and the two of them kept going for quite some time. Their dueling ceased, however, when a series of fireworks that exploded water and dungbombs let off in the room.

"Students!!" yelled Dumbledore. He could barely be heard over the chaos. "Please go to your common rooms while the professors sort this out!"

"Who did that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Taurus and Blaze. I saw them on my way back from the Hospital Wing. Speaking of the Hospital Wing, want me to take you there, mate? You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Harry replied, despite the pain in his side. Jewels came out looking a bit better than him because, he regretted to think about it, he had gone easy on her since she was a girl and all.

"Let's go get some cramming in. We have a Potion exam tomorrow," said Harry.

"That's tomorrow? Darn it!" exclaimed Ron.

A/N: Yes, I know it was another short chapter, I just haven't had a lot of time to write lately. I'll make the next one longer.

JewelzRulz


	12. Revelations from Dumbledore

Claimer/Disclaimer: You know.

Ch. 12- Revelations from Dumbledore

Harry wandered around the graveyard he found himself in. There he saw the graves of everyone he had ever known; had ever cared about. Then he stumbled upon a grave larger and more beautiful than the rest. He searched the grave and found what he had been looking for. Engraved in big letters was the name Ginny Weasley. Harry slowly backed away, telling himself that his eyes were deceiving him. When it became apparent that this was not so, he turned and ran as fast as he could.

He ran on until he heard the sharp scream of a girl in the distance. The other guy was already there, trying to fight off two hooded figures. Green light flashed and one of the figures fell; the other fled into the nearby woods. Suddenly, another figure, larger and more terrible than the other two, appeared. For some reason, Harry found himself drawn towards the person, and as he got nearer, his scar gave a sharp throb. Then the dream progressed the same as before, ending with the boy, girl, and himself shouting '_Avada Kedarva' _and a brilliant flash of green light engulfing them. Once again, Harry awoke screaming.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron jumping out of bed.

"The d-dream… I-I had the d-dream ag-ain… need to t-talk to D-dumbledore…"

"I'll go get McGonagall," sighed Seamus.

"I'll go with him," offered Neville.

As Seamus and Neville left, Harry could faintly hear Seamus complaining about how he could never get a decent night's sleep, and Neville quickly shutting him up.

"Do you need anything, Harry?" asked Dean.

"No… just need to see Dumbledore."

"Okay, then."

A few minutes later McGonagall walked briskly in. "Come on, Potter, Professor Dumbledore has been expecting that this would happen sooner or later…"

He followed McGonagall out the portrait hole and down several corridors until they came to the stone gargoyle.

"Lemon pudding," said McGonagall. The gargoyle leaped aside and the professor and student stepped onto the revolving stairway. At the door, McGonagall knocked and was answered with a brisk 'come in.' Harry practically trampled McGonagall as he ran over to Dumbledore's desk and began describing his dream as quickly as humanly possible.

"Slow down, Harry, and start again," said Dumbledore. Harry retold his dream, this time taking his time to describe every detail. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and listened thoughtfully. When Harry was done, he spoke. "Were you able to recognize the boy and girl?" he asked.

"No," replied Harry, "though… there was something strangely familiar about them."

"I see. Well, Harry, you appear to be having visions through your dreams, though they may not be actual events," Dumbledore added at Harry's look of alarm. "Though remember what I told you before Harry… remember the prophecy…" Dumbledore gave Harry a sad smile, and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"I have some more questions, Professor. Why are Professor Lupin and Tonks teaching, and why have Aurors been visiting the school so often, and-"

"One at a time, Harry, one at a time. I feared you would ask those things… Well, Professor Lupin is teaching for two reasons: one is because Professor Snape felt that he could not continue teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts like last year…"

Harry shuddered. The mentioning of Snape teaching two classes brought back unpleasant memories.

".. And the other reason is the reason the others are visiting… it's because, well, the school needs to be protected in case of an…attack."

Harry's mind raced. _'How could anyone attack Hogwarts? It's supposed to be the safest place…'_

"Voldemort doesn't posses the fear he used to Harry," Dumbledore added, as if he read Harry's mind. "And your final question?"

"Why did we get transfer students? And where did they come from?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "They came from America where they were home schooled. I believe it was Mrs. Evans that obtained special permission from the Ministry. As for the other question… not yet, Harry, not yet."

As Harry got up and started to leave, Dumbledore stopped him. "I was told you were under the impression that you never had to see the Dursleys again."

"Well, yeah, because I'm of age, and I'll be leaving the school soon."

He was out the door when Dumbledore stopped him again. "I might as well say this quick… You'll have to return to the Dursley's every summer until Voldemort is defeated. Have a nice night now!" And with that the door shut in Harry's face.

A/N: Another short chapter. The next one will be longer... I hope. Jewelz 


	13. The Halloween Dance

Claimer: I own Jewels, Blaze, Chris, so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters or trademarks. My friend, gemini-magus, wrote the prophecy.

**Ch. 13- The Halloween Dance**

It was the morning of the dance and, much to Harry's dismay, he had yet to find a date. Worse of all, Ron had made it his personal mission in life to pester Harry about this every time the conversation lagged.

"Harry! You have to ask someone!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really!"

"Well, you wouldn't be going if it wasn't for me, so I don't see why I have to go."

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Because why?"

Ron sighed. "Well, if you must know, I'm sorta nervous about going with Hermione, and I was hoping that you would be there to kick me every time I start acting like a git."

"Oh."

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, which was decked out in the usual Halloween décor: floating jack-o-lanterns, black and orange crepe paper, etc. They took their seats and started into their breakfasts. Hermione and Ginny joined them a few moments later.

"Hey!" said Ginny. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken a considerable amount.

"Hi," he replied. Ron just grunted.

"Ron! Will you stop acting like a prat? I'm still dating Draco, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I could tell mum," said Ron threateningly.

"You wouldn't stoop so low."

Ron just grunted again. Ginny frowned and stomped off towards where Malfoy and his cronies were sitting.

"Honestly Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What? I don't like my sister dating a git like him."

Harry kicked Ron hard under the table.

"Ouch! Not now!" he hissed.

Harry just grinned and continued eating.

Meanwhile:

"Hey Gem!" called Jewels.

"Hey Jewels! Hey Chris!" said Gemini approaching them. "Have you seen my Potions book? I can't find it anywhere…"

"One of your books is missing too? Weird. I'm missing my Charms book."

"Really? That is weird."

"Awww, you two are just irresponsible, don't worry 'bout it," offered Chris.

"Yeah…guess so," said Gem.

The three girls walked into the Great Hall together and over to the Slytherin table.

"Talking to a Gryffindor? Again Isadar? And now you've got her doing it too?" sneered Malfoy as they passed him.

"Obviously," replied Jewels, rolling her eyes.

"You know, Draco, you have this nasty habit of stating the obvious," commented Chris.

Malfoy ignored her. "I thought I told you that Slytherins don't associate with Gryffindors. You're breaking the noble Slytherin code."

"Oh really? And where in the code does it say that you can date a Gryffindor?" smirked Jewels. Malfoy's face turned a light shade of pink. "So, really, if it's alright for you to date a Gryffindor, I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to talk to one. Oh, and f.y.i. I talk to whoever I want to." Jewels gave Malfoy one final glare before following Gemini and Chris over to the Gryffindor table.

"So much for getting close to him…." Chris said.

"Shut up!" said Jewels and she elbowed Chris in the ribs.

Gemini cleared her throat. "So, Jewels, who are you going to the dance with?"

"Blaze."

"What about you Chris?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who are you going with?"

"No one yet. All the guys here seem to think that if they take you to one dance, you're automatically their girlfriend, and I'm really not looking for a romantic relationship right now."

"Hey Gemini!"

Gemini turned to see Harry calling her. "Yeah?" she asked walking over to where he was seated with Ron and Hermione.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I'm really not looking for that sort of relationship right now…."

"I meant as friends."

"Oh…sure."

"Okay then," said Harry and he resumed his conversation with Ron.

"Well, you've done pretty well," smirked Jewels.

"What? We're going as friends. You heard."

"Right, sure you are," grinned Chris.

"No, really. I have no romantic interest in him- or anyone else for that matter- whatsoever."

"Mmmmhmmm…" said Jewels and Chris together.

"Oh shut up."

"Temper temper temper," grinned Chris.

Later that night:

"How long does it take a girl to get ready?" asked Ron. He was wearing new forest green dress robes, courtesy of Fred and George. "Hermione's been up there for six hours!"

"I dunno, I'm not a girl," replied Harry.

"Well, that's good," said Ron, "because it would be kind of scary if you were."

"Look, here comes Hermione now."

Ron turned and his jaw dropped. "Hermione? That can't be…"

"Hi, Ron." Hermione's hair was sleek straight and loose and her dress robes were a deep, royal blue.

"H-hi…"

"Er, Gemini should be down in a minute, Harry," said Hermione without even looking at him.

"Er, yeah."

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to see Gemini walking towards him accompanied by a very attractive girl in scarlet robes. She had curly red hair and brown eyes. It was not until Ron made a remark that Harry realized who the girl was.

"Ginny! What are you wearing?"

"Dress robes."

"Don't get smart! I'm not letting my sister go to a dance with Malfoy and wear revealing robes!"

"You sound like Mum."

"Yeah, well you need someone to make sure you behave."

"Hello Ron! I'm not a baby anymore!" said Ginny and she stomped out of the portrait hole.

"So!" said Gemini changing the subject. "Uh… let's go."

In the Slytherin common room, all heck was breaking loose.

"Hey, where's my brush?"

"Have you seen Pansy?"

"Did Theodore leave already?"

"Who took my brush?"

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I dunno where they went…"

"Has anyone seen my brush!"

"You got black dress robes too! Stop trying to steal my identity!"

"Cool it, Blaze. He's not stealing you identity."

"WHERE'S MY BRUSH?"

Everyone turned and looked at Eve. "What? I need to look good."

Things finally calmed down and soon only Chris and Jewels were left in the common room…or so they thought. They failed to notice Draco lurking in the shadows.

"What time is it?" Chris asked Jewels.

"Seven fifteen."

"He was supposed to contact us five minutes ago… he's always late."

"Oh really?"

Chris turned to see a head in the fire. "Oh! Sorry sir!"

"Mmmmhmmm…what's the latest update? Is he on our side?"

"Er…uhh…umm…" delayed Chris.

The head sighed. Draco craned his neck as far as he could, but he couldn't see who the two girls were talking to.

"Very reassuring. Well, who's going to the dance with whom?"

"Well…Taurus and Eve are going together,"

"So? Continue."

"And I'm going with Blaise Zabini, and well…"

"Jewels, who are you going with?"

"Blaze Porter."

"Idiot! You know your orders!"

"Yeah, well…"

The head sighed again. "Harry Potter, who is he going with?"

"Gemini Evans," replied Jewels.

"Humph… next time you better follow orders Miss Isadar." And with a 'pop,' the head was gone.

"Well, that went well!" said Chris brightly.

"Oh shut up."

Draco decided it was time to reveal himself. "I always knew you two were on our side," he said with a grin.

Jewels and Chris jumped. "Er… hi, Draco," said Chris.

He grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Uh, right, thanks," said Jewels.

"We should get to the dance now," said Draco.

"Uhhhhh…right, let's go."

Jewels, Chris, and Draco entered the Great Hall.

"See you two later," said Draco with a wink.

Jewels and Chris looked at each other and then rolled their eyes. "Do ya see Blaze and Blaise, aka, Dum and Dummer?" asked Jewels.

"They can't be Dum and Dummer," said Chris. "Dum and Dummer are friends."

"Good point. Hey, there they are and… OMG…they're sitting together…"

"No way…"

They walked over to the table where the two guys were sitting together.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" asked Blaise.

"Nothin'," said Chris casually.

"So…" said Jewels.

"So… you wanna dance?" asked Blaze.

"Sure."

"C'mon," said Blaise to Chris. "We can't let them have all the fun."

"Uh, okay."

Jewels looked at Chris, who shrugged before following Blaise.

On the other side of the Great Hall Gemini, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had spent the entire dance so far just sitting and staring at each other. Harry was starting to feel sick, and he welcomed the distraction Professor Trelawney provided when she approached Gemini.

"Gemini, dear," said Trelawney tapping her on the shoulder. However, as soon as Trelawney touched Gemini, they both got faraway looks on their faces and started reciting in unison.

"In a time of peril for the whole world

The light against the dark

The white knight shall send for the watchers to spy on

The students of the school of four.

The watchers sent

To keep safe a cub of the lion

And watch a young dragonling

For his interference.

"Crap!" yelled Jewels.

The cub of the lion

In love with the rose

And watched over by two of the six

Is the only hope for the light

In the upcoming war.

The six watchers shall split

Into four and two

Four stung by twos betrayal

Two snakes found within the six.

"Chris!" Jewels yelled.

One of the two

Has been lost forever

And has taken knowledge crucial to the light

The other however was taken by force

But has no opportunity to redeem his actions

Some of the lion

And some of the snake

Shall unite together

Despite the odds

While the dragonling is saved

From the ranks of the basilisk

Willingly joining in the phoenix's flight."

And with that both Gemini and Trelawney fainted. The whole school stared at them and watched Chris and Jewels rush forward and drag Gemini off, presumably to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid followed carrying Trelawney. After a moment's silence, Dumbledore spoke.

"Er…nothing to worry about! Madame Pomfrey will have them fixed in a jiffy! Er… carry on!"

Harry turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Everything makes sense now…" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Er, let's just enjoy the rest of the dance, and we can talk later," suggested Hermione.

"But…"

"Later, Ron," said Harry seeing Hermione's expression.

"Oh, fine."


	14. Quidditch!

Claimer/Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters, places, things, etc. I do own the new American characters.

**Ch. 14- Quidditch! **

The dance finally ended some time after midnight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the crowd back to the Gryffindor common room. However, it was a few more hours until the common room was empty enough for them to talk.

"So, 'Mione," said Ron, "what'd you make out of that prophecy?"

"Well…" She moved away from where Neville and Ginny were talking to their favourite chairs by the fire. "Here's what I interpreted. It's about you, Harry, just like every other prophecy Gemini and Trelawney have made. It seems like they're your personal Seers," she added with a wry smile. "As for the part about spies sent 'to keep safe a cub of the lion and to watch a dragon ling for his interference,' it sounds as if there are people spying on you, Harry."

"Me? People are spying on me? _Again_? Well, how do you know that they're spying on me?"

"Think about it, Harry. 'To keep safe a cub of the lion.' It obviously is referring to someone in Gryffindor, and who in Gryffindor is constantly in danger? You are," she said folding her arms.

Harry scowled, his temper rising. He desperately tried to restrain himself from blowing up. "Go on," he said between gritted teeth.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and then continued. "Okay, 'and to watch a dragon ling for his interference.'"

"None of the House mascots are dragons. The closest thing to a dragon is the Slytherin snake…" said Ron.

"Exactly. And who in Slytherin is the biggest dragon we know?"

"Malfoy!" said Harry and Ron together.

"Good, you two aren't as big of gits as I thought you were."

"Thanks!" said Ron. "Hey! Wait a minute…" he added frowning.

"Don't worry, Ron, I was only joking," smiled Hermione.

"Oh… yeah, I knew that."

"Keep going," said Harry impatiently.

"Okay, now to conquer the part about the watchers…"

"The transfer students!" exclaimed Harry.

"Precisely," said Hermione. "Who else? And did you notice that they only got sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin? Now to figure out which two are in league with Voldemort…" Ron winced at the sound of the evil wizard's name. "Honestly, Ron! You hear the name often enough, when are you going to get used to it?" Ron's ears turned crimson. "Okay, let's think of the different groupings of four and two that we can make…"

"Well, they're already divided into four and two," said Harry.

"Yes, but really, Harry, can you picture either Gemini or Taurus as evil?"

"No, not really."

"I think Blaze is evil," said Ron. "He gives me the creeps."

"Well, yes, he is a tad intimidating at times, but I think it's a bit of an act, really. He seems quite nice when he's with his friends. Besides, I think he's smarter than he let's on. You've seen the stuff that he and Taurus have made."

"Ron might be on to something," said Harry. "Blaze and Jewel seem to be a little…_ apart_ from the others."

"Perhaps… but I suspect Eve more. I mean, she's downright unpleasant if you ask me. And what about Chris? She seems to be leading the group lately."

Harry's head ached. He glanced around the common room. Neville had gone to bed, but Ginny was still up. She was sitting in a chair gazing out the window. Suddenly, she turned and their eyes met. She smiled, and Harry gave a small grin before quickly looking away.

"Hey," he said to Hermione, "you forgot about the part that said one of them was taken by force."

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about this for a while… We really ought to get to bed now. It's almost three in the morning."

"You're right, Hermione," said Ron yawing. "C'mon, Harry, you're going to need your rest for practice tomorrow. You too, Ginny," he said calling over to his sister.

"Me too what?" she said coldly. Evidently, she hadn't forgiven Ron yet.

"You need to get your rest. I've got the pitch tomorrow from three to six, and you know how much we need practice before Saturday's game."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Ginny getting up, "for once."

"Well, goodnight all!" said Hermione brightly.

"Goodnight," mumbled Harry.

"All right everyone!" yelled Ron the next day at practice. "Mount your brooms. Hey, Taurus, will Gemini be able to make it?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey won't let her fly yet."

"Will she be able to play in the game?"

"How should I know?"

"I guess we'll have to bring in a sub…" said Ron scratching his head. "Do we even have a substitute chaser?"

"You're asking us?" said Colin. "Aren't you the captain?"

"Never mind. Harry, do we have a substitute chaser?"

"Er…I dunno… Colin how's your brother at Quidditch?"

"Dennis? He's just about the worst chaser at Hogwarts. Plus, if he played, who would be the announcer?"

"Well, start brainstorming… there must be _someone_…"

"Could I try?" asked a familiar voice. Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione standing with a Cleansweep.

"When did you start playing Quidditch? And where did you learn how to play?" asked Ron in a confused manner.

"I borrowed the broom from Madame Hooch, and Ginny taught me how to play."

Ron leaned over towards his sister. "Is she any good?"

"She overanalyzes things a bit, but she's okay. Nothing on Gemini, though."

"Well, 'Mione," said Ron, "let's see how you do. I'm sure Madame Hooch will approve you as a sub."

The next Saturday the Gryffindor team sat lined up on the right side of the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, it certainly is a wonderful day for a little Quidditch," announced Dennis. "And it's definitely going to be a good game today. The diverse Gryffindor team is playing against the all-seventh year Slytherin team. Though, I'm sure that the Slytherin girls are glad that Captain Draco Malfoy finally broke the all-male team trend. Am I right ladies?" There was an appreciative cheer from all the Slytherin girls. "Here's the Gryffindor line-up: Gryffindor Captain and Keeper: Ron Weasley (there was cheers from the Gryffindors), Seeker: Harry Potter (there was another outbreak of applause), Beaters: Taurus Evans and my dear bro, Colin Creevey, Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Euan Abercombie, and substituting for Gemini Evans, Hermione Granger." When Dennis had finished, the Gryffindors cheered loudly.

"What! They're letting that mudblood play!" Harry heard Draco say to his team.

"Here's the Slytherin line-up: Seeker and Captain; Draco Malfoy, Keeper: Eve Ngoasi (several catcalls came from the Slytherins), Beaters: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Chasers: Christina…"

"IT'S CHRIS!"

"Er, right…sorry… Chris Evans-Oppenlander, Jewel Isadar (more catcalls), and Blaze Porter."

Madame Hooch walked to the middle of the pitch. "Players, mount your brooms!" Everyone got tense and waited for her whistle. She blew it and Harry soared up in search of the snitch.

"And it's Isadar with the Quaffle… Isadar… and she passes to Porter… he's headed towards the goal… and he passes back to Isadar… Get it Ron!... Awww, and Isadar scores. Ten-nothing, Slytherin."

Harry turned to look at Ron for a second. His ears turned pink, but he kept a determined look on his face and stayed focused.

"Whoa! Looks like the Slytherin Captain saw something… he's diving towards the far end of the pitch."

Harry started to panic and quickly dove after Malfoy, they were neck-and-neck, but Harry didn't see the snitch… Suddenly, Draco pulled out of his dive and Harry copied him.

"An attempt at a Wronski feint by Malfoy… fortunately for Gryffindor Potter was able to pull out of his dive quickly. Oh, and a nice goal by Ginny Weasley just now. That makes the score 10-10."

Harry resumed his search for the snitch. He did a couple of dives, and frantically searched the pitch.

"Evans-Oppenlander with the quaffle…Evans-Oppenlander….oh…. she swerves and misses a bludger sent her way by Evans-Evans… it's Evans-Oppenlander… Evans-Oppenlander… Evans-Oppen- oh forget it! Chris still has the quaffle… and she scores! Twenty-ten, Slytherin."

The wind started blowing hard and Harry struggled to control his broom. Then he saw it. The snitch was hovering right next to Crabbe… In a flash Harry took off towards it. He saw Malfoy on his right and put some extra speed on his broom.

"Looks as if Potter has seen something…. And there's Malfoy right on his tail…. Oh... and it's Granger with the quaffle… and Granger drops the quaffle…."

The snitch started zooming around, trying to avoid both Harry and Malfoy. It was about two feet in front of Harry when Malfoy started to gain on him. Soon they were neck-and-neck, each of them reaching towards the small, golden ball. All of the sudden, Jewels flew right past Harry and smacked into Malfoy, sending both of them hurtling towards the ground. Harry took advantage of the situation and seized the snitch.

"And Potter catches the Snitch! Looks like the Slytherins just took a blow from fate. So that's a win for Gryffindor!"

Harry landed on the ground and was joined by his ecstatic team mates. Malfoy and Jewels were being tended to by Madame Pomfrey. Despite the large amount of pain both of them must have been in, they could still be heard roaring at each other from across the pitch.

"You made me miss the Snitch! You're screw up just cost us the game!" Malfoy yelled.

"I was hit by a bludger! What was I supposed to do? Fall the other way!"

"That would've been nice!"

Jewels got a rather scary look on her face. She got up, and walked past Madame Pomfrey over to where Malfoy still sat on the ground. "You have to be the most unreasonable, thick-headed, slimey, spoiled little bully of a mama's boy that I have ever had the misfortune to meet in my entire life!" she screamed in his face.

"Well, you could've leaned the other way…." Malfoy said as she turned to leave. She immeadiately swung around, punched him in the nose, and then turned on her heel with a smug look on her face.

"Women!" Malfoy spat. "I knew I should've stuck with an all-male team!"

Harry fought a grin. He turned to see Ginny and Hermione silently laughing and Ron wearing the biggest grin imaginable. After a few, very long moments Ron cleared his throat.

"Nice job all. Okay, let's hit the showers."


End file.
